DEAFiant
by sunflowers
Summary: Last chapter up! Merry Christmas! Kari Kamiya is a girl who goes to a new school. She has to decide between two guys loud, popular Davis or sweet, shy T.K., who happens to be deaf. TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

**DEAF-iant **

Disclaimer: You name it, don't own it.

On with the FIC!

**Chapter 1: the Beginning** (A/N: how's that for originality?)

"But I don't want to move _again_!" I said. I didn't mean to sound whiny, but it was the sixth time we moved in the past _two years_.

By the way, I'm Kari Kamiya. My first name's really Hikari, but I hate being called that. I'm 15, 5 feet 4 and was in the middle of losing fight with my parents.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know that it's hard for you, moving so much, but I honestly think that this new town will be good for you." My mom tried to persuade me. Well, her skills in that category suck, but at least it's better than her cooking. I have to admit though; her meals are a bit closer to edible now that she's figured out that the smoke alarm isn't a timer.

"Why can't I just live with Tai?" I was clinging on my last straw. My older brother, Tai, lived in a college dorm with his _male_ roommates. There was no way my parents would have let me live with 4 guys.

I wasn't disappointed. "Honey, I realize that you don't want to change schools and start over, but living with your brother is out of the question."

"That's right." My dad said from across the room. Trust him to just back up my mother when he was the reason we're arguing in the first place.

My father's job keeps moving us all around the country. My mom keeps saying that it's exiting to go new places, but I'd really like to have a real **home**, a place where I know I belong, that will still be there in the morning. The houses we lived in during the moving period just felt like hotels to me, why should this next town be different?

I sighed, knowing that I had lost. "So, what's this town called?"

My mother looked relieved. "It's called Chapmanville. It's a quaint little town and, oh! They have this special high school there. It's so good; some students drive from _five_ counties away just to attend." I could tell she was exited. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Something bothered me though.

"Mom, what do you mean 'special'?"

"Oh, you'll find out." I didn't like the sound of that.

Later that night, I snooped through the documents Dad was reading before our supper of Mom's famous (or infamous) tuna-tofu-marshmallow-casserole. Then, I found what I was looking for; the flier for my new school. I admit it, I'm a curious girl, but I wasn't ready for what I had discovered. The school was special. It had a famous handicap program.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't HATE the idea, I was just nervous and surprised. I had never been around more than one disabled person at a time, how would I handle a whole school full? I'd feel pretty awkward. 'Stop it' I thought. 'You'll be fine. It's just another school.' I tried hard to believe that.

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! Short chapter. Please review; I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter:D

Matt: No one cares

Sunflowers: (singsong voice) you're just upset because you're not in it

Matt: Shut up! Your insane perkiness is annoying.

Sunflowers: Just ignore him and READ, please. But first, thanks to;

Wish I Could Forget You: I was so happy you reviewed. I'm a big fan of your stories and of Silverstein (my favorite song is 'giving up' too!)!

Kaydreams: you're soooo sweet. It's good to have someone who loves cookies as much as I do

Hala: I'm a sucker for puppy eyes(duh, T.K.'s my favorite), if I ever own Baskin Robins(for the record, I don't own it OR Digimon) I'll send you free tubs of all 39 flavors!

Jyourakoumi: please don't be prejudiced, I happen to really like koumi (although the only pairing in this story is takari with a dash of kenlei) I appreciate and respect your views though.

NOW READ!

FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!FICTIME!

**Chapter 2: First day**

We had finally moved into our new house. I say new, but it must have been at least fifty years old.

Anyways, it was the first day of school. For me at least, considering the fact it was November. It was pretty much the same as every other first day at a new school. I changed my clothes at least three times before settling on a plain white tunic tank, blue jeans and pink gloves(A/N: the ones from 02). I quickly brushed my short hair and clipped it back with a pink barrette and stumble into the kitchen, just awake enough to be miserably tired.

Before Mom could con me into eating her ketchup-granola jam on toast, I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I had just put my bowl in the dishwasher when I heard the bus. Grabbing my backpack, I bolted out the door and caught it just as it stopped.

Panting, I collapsed into a seat next to a girl around my age with long, lavender hair and was wearing large, dark glasses. She seemed friendly enough.

"Hi," I said smiling at her.

"Hey, you new?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kari, Kari Kamiya." I held out my hand. She ignored it.

"Yolei Inoue" she said, still friendly, still ignoring my hand.

"Aren't you gonna shake it?" I asked, confused. Here I was, holding my hand out like an idiot; I couldn't help but feel a little ticked.

"Huh?..." She looked puzzled, and then burst out "Oh! Oh sorry. I couldn't see it. Well, still can't." she added a chuckle before realization hit me like a British nanny; Yolei Inoue was blind. She felt around for my hand, and then shook it firmly. Needless to say, I wasn't ticked anymore.

Suddenly, a girl's voice said "So, who're ya talkin' to Yolei?" I turned around to see an older girl with shoulder length red hair that flipped out at the ends, obviously the one who just spoke, and a short, serious-looking boy short dark hair and a robotic arm.

"Hey Sora, this is Kari. Kari, this is Sora, she's three years older than us, and Cody, two years younger." Sora smiled, Cody gave me a little half wave with his false arm.

"So Kari, where you from?" Sora asked, curious. She cocked her head to the side, that's when I saw hearing aids on her ears. She caught me looking and, to my surprise, she smiled. "Yeah, I'm deaf. Not that it helps when Yolei gets in a bad mood, the vibrations alone could kill you." I couldn't help it. I started giggling, and so did Cody. Even Yolei spared a smile, and she was the one being laughed at. She turned to stare out the window.

I looked at Sora. "Sorry, but… if you're deaf, how did you know what Yolei was saying?" As I said before, I'm curious.

Sora didn't look offended. She smiled again and explained "I can read lips pretty well. So long as you're facing me, I can understand what you're saying, unless, of course, you talk like those guys in old kung-fu movies." I wondered if it were possible for her to frown.

I realized that Yolei hadn't talked for awhile. She was still staring out the window. "Umm, are you OK Yolei?" I asked, concerned.

Cody grinned and said "She's moping about Ken Ichijoji. She's in love."

"Am not." Yolei yelled, her face flushed.

"Oh, is Ken your boyfriend?" I asked.

"NO. He's jus-"

"Good, we're here." Sora interrupted. I hadn't even realized that the bus had stopped outside a large, brown-brick building. It didn't look different from any other school, except maybe the wheelchair ramp.

I followed my new friends inside. The interior looked nothing like a school. Saying that that the hallways were beautiful would have been like saying Bill Gates was well-off. It didn't begin to describe the murals on every wall. In the corridor leading up to the office were motifs of characters from Greek mythology. Sora noticed my awe and smiled, again "These hallways were done just last year. The artist is T.K. Takaishi."

"Wait, this was all done by one person?" I couldn't help but be amazed by the concept.

"Yep. I think he's in your grade."

"…" I was speechless. To think that someone so talented was so young was just… whoa.

I said goodbye as we reached the office so they wouldn't be late. The secretary greeted me cheerfully. "Well, hello dear. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm new here. My name's Hikari Kamiya." I said, shuddering at my first name. "Do you have my schedule?"

"Certainly, Ms Kamiya. I have your documents right here. Let me show you to your first class." She said as she wheeled herself out from behind her desk and into the hall.

'Wow, even the staff members are handicapped' I thought. 'This'll take some getting used to.'

When I got to my first class, science, I was reminded why I hated new schools; the stares.

Mr. Recathe had me sit on the far left, middle row. I was happy for anything other than front row, center. I soon joined the rest of the class in Lalaland. Isn't it amazing how science teachers make the act of human reproduction sound as boring as television golf?

After class, a pretty blond girl and her pink-haired friend stopped me. The blonde spoke first. "Hi, you're Kari right? I'm Catharine. Are you a reg or a crip?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind, I can tell you're a reg. Regular. You know, not handicapped?"

"Oh! No, I'm not handicapped."

"So, what class do you have next?" It was her friend who asked this time.

"Umm, P.E."

"Me too. By the way, I'm Mimi."

The next few periods passed like a blur. I found out that Mimi and Catharine were in nearly all of my classes. I also learned that they were two of the most popular girls at school. Every time we passed someone even remotely cool, they paused and introduced me. I could really learn to like this place.

Before I knew it, it was sixth period, drama. I was so glad they had drama class at this school. I was in a theatre group when I was little, so I've been looking forward to acting more.

When I entered the classroom, an older man with a long beard, obviously the teacher, boomed out at me in a French accent. "Allo to ze noo mademoiselle. Welcome too ma classe."

I decided to play along. I imitated his accent. "O, monsieur, eet eez an honneur, where 'ould you weesh me to seet?"

The bearded man looked at me for a minute, than laughed. "Never have I seen a finer first performance from any of my students." He exclaimed, losing the accent. He bent forward to kiss my hand. Although he was old, he was very charming, so I giggled a bit. "I'm Mr. Hastings; would you care to join us in our play, Ms Kamiya?" (A/N: he knew her name since it was on the attendance sheet.)

"Of course, I'd love to." That was no lie. When I got off the 'stage', I turned to a cute boy whose spiky, maroon hair was held back by a pair of goggles. "Is he always like this?"

He looked at me smiling. "Everyday it's something new and someone new. But he was right, you were really good. How'd you learn to talk like that?"

"I was in a theatre group when I was little, I played a French tourist. By the way, I'm Kari."

"Ah, Kari, another veteran of the stage. I'm Davis Motomiya, I've been acting since I was four years old."

"Nice to meet you. Umm, what do I do know?"

"Well, we already had auditions a few weeks ago, but no matter what, everybody has to help backstage." He must have seen my confusion, 'cause he added "like with either hair and make-up, lighting or props. You have to pick one."

"I guess I'll go pick now."

"See ya"

I went backstage, looking for someone, when I saw a really cute guy working with props. He was wearing a green shirt and cargo pants, while a white hat sat on top of a messy mane of golden-blond hair. He was dipping his paintbrush in white paint, and then stroking it across the top of a gray triangle. Dip, stoke, dip, stroke. It continued until he had the perfect picture of a snow covered mountain.

"Wow, that's really beautiful." I said as I walked up to him. No answer. He didn't even look up. When I arrived next to him, he stared at me, surprised. I was in shock myself. I was staring into the most incredible pair of blue eyes I had ever seen; royal blue, sky blue, baby blue, they were all there, swirled together. It looked like, in the mix of all those shades, someone dropped a round, black pearl in the center, making the colours splash. I felt like this boy was staring into my soul. I just wanted to drown myself in those gorgeous eyes.

I started talking really fast. "I mean, I've never seen someone make a piece of cardboard look like a mountain that fast before. Or, really, at all. You've really got a lot of latent, I mean **talent.** I'm Kari." I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't stop myself.

When I did, he looked at me, confused, and pointed to the hearing aids on his ears. He was deaf. I should've guessed that. I repeated my name and what I had said about his talent, obviously leaving out the latent part, slower, so he could read my lips. When I finished, he smiled a million-dollar smile and grabbed his notebook, scribbled something down and handed it to me. It read _T.K. Takaishi_. _He_ was the artist who painted the halls.

I knew immediately that I wouldn't even look at lights or make-up; I'd be working with props.

I could really learn to like this place.

FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!

Sunflowers: That was fun! Lot longer than chapter1. Review pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? I have pie this time:P!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! 

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think so many people would like it! I'm glad you guys think my story has such potential.

An extra special thanks to **Long story**. I had no idea that you liked the story so much, especially since you have personal experience.

Disclaimer: Though monsters are cool and T.K. is fine/Digimon will never be mine

To be sure that there's no confusion _italics_ are written words and "_italics in quotes_" are words in sign language.

FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME!

**Chapter 3:** **Uh oh**

The next week passed like a dream. I had become one of the most popular girls in the school. Between classes, I was always either with Catharine, Mimi or Davis, who turned out to be THE most popular boy.

Although that crowd was a lot of fun, my favorite time at school was when I was working with T.K. backstage. He was sweet, considerate, and funny, I could go on all day. He was even teaching me sign language so he could talk to me without the notebook. I knew the alphabet and words like big, small, please and thank-you and I could make small sentences like; 'Wonderful, I'll do it' and 'That's really beautiful'. I ended up using the second one very often, seeing as T.K. was so talented.

The Thursday of my third week, I was helping T.K. move some props when Mr. Hastings called the class over for an announcement. "Listen everyone. You all know the student that the female lead in our play, Princess Akesato, Saki Minagawa. Well, as you may have noticed, Saki is not here today." Everyone exchanged glances, wondering what was coming up. "As it turns out, Ms Minagawa has had a family emergency in Australia and will be attending school there for the remainder of the year." I couldn't help but feel worried. What about the play? "Therefore, I hereby announce the new female lead…" someone tapped a drum-roll. "Kari Kamiya!"

As most of the class was clapping and shouting their congratulations, I was recovering from shock. Sure, I was Saki's understudy, but I didn't expect to play the role.

"But what about the props?" I couldn't help but ask. T.K. was good, but there was no way he could do it all himself.

"We can get someone else to help." Davis said quickly. I didn't think that he and T.K. got along very well, judging by T.K.'s glare. Thankfully, Mr. Hastings spoke up.

"Nonsense Davis. Kari will still be able to work with the props so long as she keeps up with the script." I wasn't sure why I was so happy. I mean, T.K. was only my friend, rig

The next day, I was once again backstage with T.K.. We were having a notebook conversation. While he was jotting something down, I remembered a conversation I had the afternoon before.

FLASHBACK

I was on the bus ride home when I remembered a question I'd wanted to ask Sora, who was also a good friend of T.K.'s.

"Hey, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't T.K. talk? I mean, you're deaf, and you can talk."

Sora smiled sadly before answering. "I think he might be able to, but our cases are totally different. I became deaf at 9 years old when an explosion shattered my eardrums. I already knew how to talk, read and write, so I just learned how to read lips and sign. T.K. was born deaf. His hearing aids help him hear loud noises, but that's all. He was taught to read lips and sign long before I was. He may know how to talk, but he's probably ashamed of his voice. He prefers to be known as the shy, artist type. He just lets people believe what they want."

END FLASHBACK

I was snapped out of my trance by Catharine (A/N: I know I didn't mention her being in drama, but she and Mimi are both in this class.).

"Hey Kari! Mr. Hastings wants to let you know that rehearsals start in a few minutes. Oh, you let him know if you want." She said. She turned on her heel and strutted away, leaving me silently fuming. Sure, she was my friend, but she didn't have to talk about T.K. so rudely.

"_Sorry about her._" I signed.

T.K. smiled. "_Don't worry about it. It's just the way they are. They're really_" He made a sign I didn't recognize, so he spelled it out for me.

"Yeah, prejudiced." I said aloud. "I do have to go now though." He nodded. As I walked onto the stage, Davis caught up with me.

"Hey! You know your lines yet?" he asked.

"I was Saki's understudy and the show's in 2 weeks! If I didn't know them, we'd have a big problem." Only then did I notice that when I had said 'big', I made the sign with my hands. Davis noticed too.

"You've been spending too much time with that crip backstage." Davis remarked. I was reminded of what Catharine had said the week before.

FLASHBACK

"… I don't know why they let so many of them in our school." She had said coldly. "Sure, everyone feels sorry for them, so do I, But that doesn't mean we have to pretend to like them."

END FLASHBACK

I had felt the same way then as I did on stage.

The rehearsals went really well. I had returned backstage with T.K..

"_You know,_" he signed. "_Even though I couldn't hear your lines, you were really good._"

"Oh! Umm… n-no. Err, uh. Not really, I mean…" I stuttered and blushed.

"_No, I mean it. You make a beautiful princess._" By now, his cheeks were also tinted pink.

He took out a rolled up sheet of paper and gave it to me. I gasped at what I saw. It was me. At least it looked a lot like me. The face was mine, but my hair was longer and done up in a fancy feudal hairdo with sakura petals falling gracefully upon it and the gorgeous princess' kimono I was wearing. It was beautiful. I was speechless.

"Wow, I mean, wow." Well, I lacked the ability to make intelligent sentences.

We continued working on some props while scribbling messages to each other.

_What do you like to do besides art?_ I asked, or rather, wrote. He read the note and gave it back to me, blushing once again.

_I like to fly model airplanes. Would you like to come fly my new on with me tomorrow?_ The last part was written very quickly. I wasn't pink anymore, I was glowing red. I gave him my obvious answer.

_Yes._

I was walking home after school, since I had some errands to run before going home, when I heard someone calling after me. I turned around to see who it was.

Davis.

"Heya! Looking foreword to tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered and thought 'How does he know about me and T.K.?'.

"You should, 'cause you're going on a date with me."

"Say what!"

"You, Mimi, Catharine and their boyfriends are coming to watch my soccer game tomorrow."

"Sorry Davis. I have plans."

"So? Cancel them."

"I can't."

"Oh, Kari, you've broken my heart! I'll wither and die right here." He moaned melodramatically. He clutched his chest and dropped down on the street, stopping traffic.

"Davis, STOP."

"Not until you change your mind."

"But I can't!"

"Then I'll stay here." People started shouting and honking their horns.

"Alright! I'll go out with you!"

"Thanks! Tomorrow at 1 in the Sportsplex, kay?"

"Okay." What had I gotten myself into?

FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT!

Sunflowers: Sorry for the wait! I had a test in martial arts and had to study! I hope the chapter's worth it! Please review! I have deep fried zucchini sticks!

Digidestined: EEWWWWWW!

Sunflowers: Just joking. I have pudding!

T.K.: Yum! I love pudding!

Davis: Pudding's disgusting!

Kari: Wow T.K., pudding's my favorite too.

Davis: I LOVE PUDDING TOO!

Sunflowers: Just ignore him(Davis), Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I'm really really sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's another chapter!

Davis: (mumbles) and another dose of perky.

T.K.: (sarcastic) and you wonder why she prefers me.

Matt: I didn't know Davis knew what perky meant… Wait! That's MY line!

Davis: Umm, it just fit the delusional author so good?

Sunflowers: Quit buying word-of-the-day toilet paper! And I am NOT delusional!

Davis: Why else would you say T.Q. was fine?

Kari: (blushing) because it's true. (T.K. also blushes and Davis turns red for a whole other reason)

Matt: Of course he is, he's related to me! That's the reason, right Sunflowers?

Sunflowers: (ignoring Matt) disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I, like the general population, WOULD HAVE CHANGED THAT PIECE OF TURD THEY CALL SEASON 2S ENDING! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? (snickers) Matt… an astronaut!

Matt: Hey! It could happen! And you still didn't answer me!

Sunflowers: (still ignoring Matt) By the way, incase you've all forgotten;

_Italics_ are written words and "_italics in quotes_" are signed.

T.K. and Kari: On with the show!

**Chapter 4: There's always a choice**

When I got home, I decided to make the biggest mistake of my life. Bigger then bringing a cat to the pit bull section of the dog show, even bigger than the time I put chili oil and Bengay in my brother's underwear, both of which had… interesting results. I decided to IM T.K. to tell him that I couldn't keep our plans.

(Kari) Girl gypsy: Hey T.K.

(T.K.) Yellow hair: Hi Kari

Girl gypsy: about tomorrow…

Yellow hair: Yeah?

Girl gypsy: it turns out that I can't make it.

Yellow hair: oh

Yellow hair: ok

Yellow hair: I'll see you on Monday then

Yellow hair: Bye

/Yellow hair is now offline\

/Girl gypsy is now offline\

I had, officially, made the biggest and dumbest mistake of my life.

………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………….

The next day, one-ish, I walked into the Sportsplex.(A/N: for the record, I'm using the western school system where you get both Saturday and Sunday off.) I quickly found Catharine and Mimi with their boyfriends Willis and Michael. I hadn't had the best morning; Mom insisted that I eat her eggplant and cottage cheese porridge for breakfast, the car broke down, making me walk, not to mention I practically felt sick to my stomach because of what I had said to T.K.. That was when I officially accepted the fact that I am a moron.

Anyways, we got to soccer field where Davis was playing. He was easily the best player there. I'll describe the game in as little words as possible; Davis dominates field, Catharine drools over Davis despite Willis being right next to her, Davis's team wins, Davis gets MVP. I couldn't help but think 'This is what I'm spending my Saturday doing instead of having fun with T.K.?' Yup, idiot bells are going off.

"Anyone want some snacks?" I asked. They gave me their orders and I went to the snack bar. Just as I finish placing my order, Yolei strolls up next to me, holding hands with a guy who had to be Ken. I looked at the indigo-haired boy, silently wishing that Yolei could see how cute he was. I guess appearances don't really matter to them.

"Hi Yolei," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Hey Kari, me and Ken were just getting some snacks for Cody and T.K., they're flying T.K.'s new plane."

Oh. My.

Why didn't I realize that the flying field was obviously in the sports center! I looked towards where Yolei had gestured and, sure enough, there he was. Apparently, Lady luck was being a witch toward me today, because at that precise moment, T.K. looked over to where I was standing. At first, he looks so happy, it hurt. Then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Yo Kari! Did ya see that goal? Man I was on FIRE!" Davis boasted as he strolled up next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. I barely felt the weight and sweat (A/N: say it with me; 1…2…3… EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!), I was too busy looking at T.K.. His beautiful eyes held so much hurt, it'd make Hitler weep. He abruptly picked up his plane and ran away. I felt my heart shatter and my eyes prick with tears. I had never felt so miserable in my life.

Of course, the self-satisfied, goggle-wearing, sweaty idiot beside me noticed nothing.

"So Kari, wanna have a pizza?" It took all of my self control not to either deck him or burst into tears.

"N-no thanks Davis. I n-need to go h-home now. See you guys Monday." I said somewhat steadily before running home.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: was gonna end it here, but thought, YOU GUYS DESERVE SOMETHING LONGER AFTER TWO WEEKS!

…………………………………………………………………………………

By 10 o'clock the next morning, my usually neat room was in shambles. I had to take my sadness, hurt and anger out on something. I hated myself for the pain I had seen in T.K.'s eyes. One might have thought I was getting way too worked up for hurting a friend or crush, but at some time between the sobbing, lamps breaking, mirror smashing, fabric ripping and all other methods of venting, I came to a realization; I'M IN LOVE WITH THE DEAF AND DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS T.K. TAKAISHI! I was in so deep. What other feeling would make think about him both when my eyes are open and when they're closed. (A/N: I'm getting really corny here but it's 1:30 am, give me a break! And yes, that line is from 'Even Stevens', don't own that either.) Knowing that he's the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason that I live at all. And what did I do? I ditched him for some freak I didn't even like! How's that for stupidity? Even if he loved me back, unlikely, who would after I slam their heart in a blender and hit frappé! I did the only thing that I thought would clear my mind, I went for a walk.

By total accident, I ran into Sora.

"Hi."

"Hey." Substantial conversation.

"I know what happened with T.K.."

"Please Sor, I feel bad enou-"

"No, I don't think you do! You really hurt him! T.K.'s always been sweet and happy and cheerful, but he never really opened up. You changed that. He really liked you, maybe even loved you, and I know love! Now, instead of my happy-go-lucky friend, there's an empty shell that holds nothing but heartbreak. Now I run into you and you try and tell me that YOU're taking this hard? I'm deaf, not stupid. You'll probably forget about it in five minutes and go running after some dumb jock. I thought you were kind but boy was I ever wro-"

I cut her off in mid rant by grabbing her arm, making her read my lips. "Listen to me Sora! I do not like Davis! He's loud, annoying, and insensitive and the total opposite of the boy I love. That's right; I'M IN LOVE WITH T.K.! He's sweet, talented, charming and I don't deserve him. He sure doesn't deserve the pain I caused him. To say that my heart broke when I saw that look on his face is the understatement of the century. I DIED when I saw the hurt in his eyes. I never wanted to stand him up but I felt I didn't have a choice! You can hate me if you want, God knows I hate myself enough, and I'm sure that T.K. hates me too. Why not add another member to our little club?"

Sora stared at me for a moment, and then smiled. "You know, you said the right thing. You should tell him"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him. Before you say no, think about how much harder it would be to talk to Teeks after today. I happen to know he's at the airplane field right now."

"Thanks Sora!" I told her before running towards the Sportsplex. I saw my dream boy's familiar blond locks and white hat, setting up a plane. I ran up to him and gently touched his arm. He looked up at me, startled, then angry.

"_What do you want?_" He signed.

"_To apologize for yesterday._"

"_What's to be sorry for? I liked you, you don't like me. You obviously prefer Davis._" He was going to sign some more, but I grabbed his hands and looked him right in the eyes, a difficult feat, seeing as he as about a head taller than me.

"I don't like Davis, T.K.! I'm in love with y- with someone else! He conned m into going to his soccer game. I really wanted to go with you but…"

"_You felt like you didn't have a choice._" He signed after freeing his hands.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"There's always a choice." I nodded, then did a double take. With good reason; T.K. had just spoken those words out loud. His was quiet and rough sounding, but I still liked it.

"You can talk!"

"Yeah. I know it's seems miraculous."

"It does! Not that you seem dumb but-"

"Who do you love?" That one caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Just now, you said that you were in love with someone who's not Davis. Then who is it?"

I decided to do the greatest, dumbest thing in the world; I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Hard. As I felt him deepen the kiss, I realized what heaven must be like.

**FICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUTFICOUT**

Sunflowers: Finally! Once again, sorry for the wait!

Matt: Stop ignoring me! Answer the question! (Sunflowers shoves Tai's gym socks down Matt's throat.)

Sunflowers: Review please! If you do, you get gummy bears! Which, for the record, I don't own. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Sunflowers: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrySSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! In case you guys didn't get the message, I'm REALLY sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had an intense case of writer's block, but I didn't want to just leave an author's note, because it REALLY ticks me of when other writers do that. I'm such a terrible person to leave you hanging for over a **month. (**Wallows in self-pity)

Kari: Ummmm, Sunflowers?

T.K: Well Kari, since we're the only ones here capable of coherent sentences, (looks at the author who's currently crying her head off saying things like "a horrible person" and "isn't worthy of being posted") why don't we do the disclaimer?

Kari: Tag-team style?

T.K.: Of course.

Kari: Sunflowers currently doesn't own

T.K.: And probably never will own

Kari: Digimon

T.K.: or Me

Kari: or Bandai

T.K.: or model airplanes

Kari: or gummy bears

T.K.: or Baskin' Robins (for those of you who don't know, BR is an ice cream shop, see chapter 2)

Kari & T.K.: OR EVEN THIS PLOTLINE!

Sunflowers: (wakes up to what they're saying) I DO SO OWN THIS PLOTLINE!

T.K.: We know.

Kari: We were just making sure that you were paying attention.

Sunflowers: OH JUST GO MAKE OUT!

T.K. & Kari: YES MA'AM! (Grab each other's hands and run into the conveniently located closet.)

Sunflowers: Now that they're out of the way (ignores thumping noises in closet) I've got nearly 50 REVIEWS! WOW! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. Hope y'all like this chapter!

**FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME!**

**Chapter 5: **

We kept kissing for… well, obviously I didn't time it. I was kinda busy. It felt like an eternity within a moment. Only one thing was able to stop us.

"Get the heck off of her you stupid butt-head!" shouted, Davis? With Catharine? AND MIMI! What were they doing there? Davis was glaring at T.K., Catharine was giving me a look of mixed surprise and snobbyness, while Mimi stood there, looking unsure of what to do. Crapola. That's when Davis started stomping towards T.K., Yelling his oversized head off.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL! YOU'D BETTER LISTE-. OH WAIT, YOU **CAN'T **CAUSE YOU'RE A DUMB, STUPID DEAF KID!" Oh, that's it. Normally, I like to think that I'm a nice, gentle girl. But he is not insulting T.K.!

"What do you mean 'your girl'? I was never yours! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Then, suddenly, Catharine grabbed my arm and yanked it so that I'd look at her.

"Are you insane? What are you doing? If you keep this up, you'll lose your chance with Davis! He could have any girl in school, but he chose you! If you just quit seeing the cripple, you'll be his again!" she said. I'm the insane one?

"I don't want to be his! He's an egotistical, self-absorbed, arrogant moron who I can't stand! He invades my space, ignores my friends and insults the boy I love!" Catharine just stared at me wide eyed.

"The cripple? You're dumping Davis for a CRIPPLE? You ARE insane! Lots of girls would KILL to be with Davis. I know I would."

"But you've got Willis."

"I'd rather have Davis. You know, I never really liked you, Miss Pretty-little-brunette-who-gets-all-of-the-attention! You had Davis eating out of your hand! In about five minutes you stole my place as the most popular girl at school! **I** was supposed to be Davis' girl! **I **was supposed to play Princess Akesato in the play! **I** was supposed to have everyone fawn over me! But YOU get everything! And what do you do? You ditch it all for that dumb crip who can't even say his own name!"

"You selfish witch! I didn't ask for it! Davis came up to me! If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have even said hi to you two! I hope you get together, 'cause you two deserve each other!"

"Don't you yell at m-" I cut her off with a slap to the face. She, and everyone else present, stared at me. Then Davis turned right around and started on a surprised and VERY annoyed T.K., AGAIN!

"She's not interested in YOU." He said. Has he heard me at ALL? By reading lips, even T.K. got that message. "Why would she be when she's MINE. You're jus-"

"OH SHUT-UP!" yelled T.K.'s hoarse voice. Davis just stared at him, along with witchy woman (Catharine), and Mimi. They'd never heard him speak, much less yell. "Can't you TELL THAT SHE'S NOT INTERESTED? gOD!"

After getting over his shock, Davis shot back. "She is too! Kari's just shy!"

"And they say that I'm DEAF? God, talking you is like trying to have a decent conversation with brick wall! If she was interested in you, she wouldn't have back-handed Barbie over there saying that you annoy her!"

"How would you know? You CAN'T HEAR HER!" I felt like beating him to a pulp for that, but T.K. beat me to it.

He balled up his fist and hooked Davis right in the jaw, sending him flying. Wow. Catharine rushed to his side and tried helping him up, but, apparently, one knock-out wasn't enough, because he pushed her away and charged at T.K., trying to take him down. He just stepped out of the way, letting Davis go flying, AGAIN! When he landed on his face, I couldn't help but giggle a bit. T.K. was also trying to contain his laughter.

Spikehead stood up and said, with as much dignity as he could muster: "C'mon Catharine, Mimi, let's go." Catharine immediately ran up to him, but not Mimi. "I said come on Mimi." She still didn't budge.

"He said come on Meems." Catharine said. They're match made in hell.

"I know Cath!" Mimi screamed. Everyone stared at her, including me. Mimi could be a bit ditzy at times, but she never shouted. "I have had it with you and goggle-head! You two used to be my best-friends, but now I realize that you're both total bullies and losers."

"Well…well, you eat lunch by yourself from now on!" Catharine yelled as she and Davis turned around and marched away. Lame put down, huh? Once Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb were gone, Mimi approached the two of us slowly. She turned to T.K..

"_Look, I'm sorry for hanging around with them. I'm as bad as they are for not speaking up every time they put someone down for being handicapped._" She signed.

"_Wait, you can sign?_" T.K. asked with his hands.

"_Fluently. My older brother's mute, so this is how we talk._"

"_How come Davis and Catharine don't know?_" I asked. Curiosity.

"_We have different last names and he doesn't go to this school._" She hesitated for a moment, then asked, "_Is it alright if I eat lunch with you guys and your friends tomorrow?_"

"_Of course!_" "Sure." T.K. signed and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Mimi smiled gratefully.

"_You know,_" she signed. "_You two make a way cuter couple than you and Davis ever did._"

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious." She said out loud. "I saw plenty of signs, like;

T.K. punched out Davis when he was calling you his girl.

You DID say that you were in love with him before slapping Catharine.

You two were kissing before me and the dumbo duo showed up.

You don't have to be a scientist to see that you've got chemistry.

You've been staring at each other during drama for weeks.

… well, need I go on?"

Both me and T.K. were blushing bright red after THAT list. I didn't realize it was THAT obvious.

It's kinda strange now that I think about it. That Sunday started of as the worst day of my life, to the best day of my life, to the most annoying, then went right back to best. I looked at T.K. and smiled. One thing for sure, it was definitely the most complicated day of my life.

**FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: Once again, REALLY sorry for the wait. I've had school, Taekwon-do and my new job. The only reason that I was able to finnish this is because I'm home sick today.

Patamon: then shouldn't you be in bed?

Gatomon: Yeah, I don't think that staring at a computer screen is a new cure for the flu.

Sunflowers: Wait, I didn't hire you two. Where are T.K. and Kari? (Hears more thumping from closet) NEVER MIND! Anyways, the next chapter maybe the last one, so don't expect a lot more. AND I'M NOT POSTING UNTIL I GET 60 REVIEWS!

Patamon: Please review.

Gatomon: If you do, you'll get another chapter and anchovies!

Sunflowers: NO WAY! NO ANCHOVIES! Dream on Gatomon (poet and I didn't even know it). You delightful people get candy apples! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6last chapter!

Sunflowers: Hey, hey, hey! I'm soooo glad I got over 60 reviews!! Y'all ROCK!! I LOVE YOU, FANFICTION, DIGIMON, CANADA (the best freakin' country in the WORLD!) AND TAKARI!!!!!!

Kari(who only just got out of the closet where the last A/N left off): Gee, you're happy!

T.K.(got out of the closet at the same time as the love of his life): And here I thought she'd be upset about it being all over.

Sunflowers: (gasps) I-I… didn't… th-thin-think about it b-b-bee-being… OVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari: (turns to T.K.) You just had to jinx it.

T.K.: Hey, you were as surprised as I was!

Kari: True, but I didn't make her cry.

T.K.: And I'm really sorry about it but she'll get over it eventually…

Sunflowers: (interrupts) BWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! No more jokes! No more laughs! No more making fun of Davis!

Kari: Great. Now she's ranting.

T.K.: Give her time. Anyways, Time for the Story!!!!!

Sunflowers: (stops crying and faces audience) Oh, I don't own digimon. If I did, there would have been a new ending, more takari moments (not just implied) and the other seasons would have had the original characters. (Stares for a moment, then bursts into tears) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!

Kari & T.K.: READ NOW!

**FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME!**

**Chapter 6: Merry Christmas**

The next day,the whole school had heard about what had happened. Some, like Catharine, thought I was insane. I really didn't care though. I mean, come on! I was finally with the boy of my dreams. You think I was worried about what a few tenth graders think? No way!

I had just gotten home when I heard shouting. Thinking that my father had just been honest about how Mom's deep fried-beef jerky-and-squid-nuggets and potato-eggplant popsicles taste, so I thought nothing of it, until;

"Kari loves it here too! I don't see why we have to leave the minute we get settled down." Mom said. Huh?

"Umm, Mom? Dad? Wha-" I asked, confused. They didn't even notice.

"Kari's miserable! You saw her tearing the place apart. She'll be glad to go-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted. Hey, I wanted them to notice me, and they did. Mom looked at me and suddenly seemed nervous.

"Umm, sweetie," Mom tried to sound calm. "You might want to sit down."

"God woman!" Dad interrupted. "It's not like you're pregnant! Just tell her we're moving!"

"WHAT! We **can't** move! I love it here. You can't just do this!" I screamed, totally panicked. I finally had my life figured out, well, to the best of my ability anyway. "I can't leave Sora, Yolei, Cody or-or…** T.K.**!"

"SEE?! I don't want to move either. We've barely been here a month!" Mom shouted. For once she was on my side about moving.

"Why won't you two accept what a great opportunity this is for me? It's not like I ask very much-" Dad began to argue before Mom shot back.

"Just moving us place to place six, no **seven** times in **two years!** Your friends and colleagues stay the same, but me and Hikari have to start over at every single town we live in!"

"Not only that," I said. "But you lived in the same city for the first twenty years of your life! I never have a chance to stay more than a few weeks at one school. Here I have lots of friends who care about me; you can't just take me away, toss me into a new school in the middle of the year and expect me to make friends! Do you honestly think it's that easy?" Once I had finished, Dad stormed away to his office. He hates being proven wrong.

"Mom, is there any chance he'll change his mind?" I asked her. She replied honestly.

"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, I tried to hide my 'displeasure', but apparently I wasn't doing a very good job of it, because T.K. pulled me aside right after drama.

"_What's going on? Something's bothering you, I can tell._" He signed. He still doesn't like using his voice all that much. I couldn't help but fell a little panicked. I don't want to tell him!

"_Nothing. I'm just tired._" I signed. T.K. raised his eyebrows at me. Even when I'm not talking I'm a terrible liar. He pressed on. Let me tell you this, even compared to people like George Bush and gold-diggers, T.K. Takaishi is a very VERY persuasive person. He just makes his eyes big and round and I'm mush. It's amazing how a fifteen year-old boy can look so much like an abandoned puppy. Insert puppy eyes. Needless to say, I broke down.

"I might be moving okay!" I said. I felt tears prick my eyes. "Right when my family finds a nice place and we settle down, we have to up and move again! I hate it! I hate my Dad's job; I hate being thrown from school to school, AND I HATE HAVING TO LEAVE YOU! I HATE IT ALL!" I was not talking quietly anymore. I was all but screaming in hysterics. T.K. immediately wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. Due to the fact my face was buried into his shirt, I couldn't see his reaction. We just stood there together, hugging and my crying, in the middle of the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't even look at my dad when suppertime rolled around. How could I? I just stared at my plate of pineapple-and-celery stuffed tortellini with cherry-feta cheese sauce. While I was rearranging the noodles to make a weird design, the doorbell rang. Thankful for a reason to get away from the thick silence and goopy pasta, I answered the door, seeing the last person I expected. A certain someone with tanned skin, gravity defying brown hair and a suitcase.

"TAICHI?!" I said in surprise. (Matt's note: can you believe that the bawling author put goggle-head senior in this story and not me?)

"Hiya baby sis!" My older brother exclaimed before pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in college!" He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"My dear sweet baby sister, don't tell me you've forgotten! I promised to take leave to spend Christmas with the family!"

"Christmas?!" I had been so wrapped up in my moping that I'd completely forgotten about the Christian holiday. (T.K.'s note: Before you guys say anything, this actually DOES follow the timeline Sunflowers set. Several weeks passed during chapters and if you check chapter 2, you'll see that Kari started school in November.) But despite Tai being here, I doubted that I would have a merry Christmas.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

T.K.'s POV (Kari's note: Didn't see that one coming! T.K.'s note: This is gonna be GOOD!)

I live in a silent world. It has always been this way. Some days I feel bitter, not being able to appreciate music and the everyday sounds people seem to take for granted; like running water, a ringing doorbell, my mom saying that she loves me. But other times, I realize that my other senses are making up for my lack of hearing by making themselves all the sharper. Save my speech.

In my universe of silence, there is only one person who truly matters to me. Who makes me forget all these conflicting emotions but at the same time, makes me feel them tenfold. Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, an earthly angel with ruby eyes and a heart of gold. I wasn't lying when I told her she was beautiful. Sometimes I believe that the word was made for her. She's everything, everyone and everywhere to me.

I still don't understand why a girl like her would even want to be near a guy like me. Me: the deaf, silent artist. Her: the kind, beautiful princess. Sometimes I think it's wrong but it still feels so right to be with her.

Of course now she has to leave me! You have no idea how much it hurt to see her gorgeous face soaked with tears. My heart constricted, my insides squirmed, my skin felt too tight, my throat closed; it was torture. I felt like crying, puking and screaming all at once. It's not fair! I nearly lost her once to Davis, why do I have to lose her for real? As tempting as it is, I realize that I can't just punch out her dad like I did Davis. Which felt good, by the way. REALLY good. I wanted to do that every time he called me cripple. I loved watching his spiky head snap bac- Whoa! Little off subject there!

As you can tell, I'm not on good terms with goggle-head. He's obnoxious, vain, arrogant, selfish, downright mean and a possessive moron. I hate how he doesn't call me by name and really hate how he acts like people with handicaps, people like me, aren't even worth looking at, saying that we're all idiots. Yeah, I'm deaf, but I don't wear swimming gear on my head when there isn't even a pool nearby! That seems pretty idiotic to me. But what I truly cannot even tolerate from him is the way he assumes possession of Kari, like she's the top prize at the fair. Can't he let her be her own person?

With the way he tries to control people, I'm sure he played with dolls when he was little. Maybe he still does. Hah! I can just imagine him singing off key: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, nananana. Nanananana, nananananananana.

Anyways, I was pacing the length of my room when I felt the doorbell ring. Yeah, I felt it. My mom put together a special mechanism so that when the bell rings, it triggers one of those old red bells that you sometimes see at school fire drills that's placed in the floor boards and sends vibrations throughout the whole house. Kinda cool, huh? Okay, I need to work on my attention span!

So I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack when I thought I saw Davis. On a closer examination, I realized it was just someone who looked like him, but with a few key differences. This boy was older, taller and his hair was longer. Never seen hair like that before in my life! Maybe he uses a lot of gel or was electrocuted as a child. (Tai's note: Come on! Sunflowers won't admit it, but she loves my hair!) The said hair was a familiar shade of brown.

"Hi! You're T.K., right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good, because I'm Kari's big brother and I need your help, plus maybe a few of your friends. It's for Kari."

I grabbed my ever handy note book and scribbled "_What's the plan?_"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kari's POV

The next weeks passed like a blur. Time never slows down when you want it to. It seems to have a nasty habit of speeding up. The next thing I knew, school was out and I was eating dinner with my family on Christmas Eve. Naturally, I was miserable. But what I didn't get was why the rest of my family seemed exited. I know it was the night before the greatest Christian holiday but I felt they were hiding something. I've had that feeling for a while now. Not that I really cared. Why enjoy the holiday season when this'll be the only one I'll have in this house?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up kind of late Christmas morning. The only time that has happened in my life. Maybe it's due to the lack of excitement. Anyways, I heard noise downstairs. It seemed too noisy for three people, even Tai.

I went down stairs and my jaw hit my chest.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KARI!" yelled Mom, Dad, Tai… and Yolei? Sora? Cody? Mimi? Ken? **T.K.**?! My friends and boyfriend were all together, tied around the waist with on big ribbon.

"What's going on?" I asked, obviously confused.

My Dad spoke up. "Kari, that night I told you we were moving, you're reaction made me realize how insensitive I've been regarding how you grow up. I always thought that new places would have opportunities for you, but now I realize that what you really needed was a home. So, I gave you this one for Christmas. I applied for a desk job. We won't leave for four years at the least." YES! I have a home! With all my friends! I'm staying! One thing bothered me though.

"REALLY?! But, how did you guys…?"

This time Cody answered. "Blame your brother for that. He rounded us up and planned it out last week." I turned and stared at Tai.

"What? Can't I do something for my little sister? Besides, you never told me your friends were so cute." He said, looking at Sora, who read his lips and blushed.

So we had a mini Christmas party for the next few hours. After nearly everyone left to see their families, T.K. pulled me aside.

"_So you like your present?_" he signed. Duh!

"_Of course I did. I loved it._" I answered with my hands.

Then he took my face into his hands and kissed me gently. There was only one thought going through my mind: Oh yeah, life is good!

THE END

**FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!**

Cody: How come I only have a 'hey, I exist!' role?

Matt: At least you have one.

Yolei: hey, you know where the tissues are?

Matt: No. Why?

Sunflowers: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! It's really oveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

T.K.: please don't cry.

Kari: Yeah, you need energy for your second story.

Sunflowers: (sniff) Second story?

T.K.: You mean you didn't think about writing another fanfic?

Sunflowers: No, d'you… d'you think they'd like one?

Kari: Ask them.

Sunflowers: Alright! Readers, it's up to you! Do you want me to keep writing? Or do you think I should give up and live out my life in a trash can in downtown Ottawa (Canada)? I love to write, but if no one will read it then I'll stop. I won't like it, but it's your decision! PRESSURE!

Digidestined: Review and tell her!


End file.
